We are endless
by Morgan996
Summary: Morgan is a girl who's life is going to change. She's going to face the supernatural, her first love, and a lot of mortal problems. Will she be able to go through all of this? I hope you all will like, and I apologize for any mistake. I'm Italian, so forgive my English! I hope it won't be so bad!


Prologue

Hi there, nice to meet you! My name's Morgan, but... ehm... I'm not a boy. I know Morgan's a male name, but it seems my parents hate me. No, just kidding, they don't, but... Maybe it's better if we go back to the story, isn't it? Yes, sure it is.

Well, I was saying my name's Morgan Greenfire, I'm sixteen and I go to the Beacon Hills High, second year. I'm not that pretty girl who goes around the school catching everyone's eyes, having boys after her, thinking about makeup and pretty dresses, or being in the cheerleaders' team. Not at all. I am kinda the opposite of that. I play in the volleyball team, even though next to no one knows that there's a volleyball team in the school. They are all fixed with lacrosse.

Chapter 1 - (A)normality

Another boring day at school, in Harris' class. Chemistry, I hated it. And I hated the teacher too. Luckily, that horrible hour was heading to its end. I stared at the clock, as if it would speed up time. I started playing with the pencil, snorting softly. Finally, the bell rang, and we all were able to go.

It was Monday, the first Monday of a nine months school year, and I was deeply happy it had came to an end. I drove home and let my bicycle near the front door. No practicing that afternoon.

"Hi there" I said yelling. "Hello, Morgan!" My sister's voice came from upstairs. I went in my room, throwing my bag near the bed. I started the computer. My new laptop turned on with a buzz while I laid on my bed. I opened Goolge: I wanted to make some researches before start doing my homework.

That year, in fact, something was different. There's something I didn't tell you about my family. My dad's a policeman, and the day before school's start, they called him from the police station during the night: someone has died. I heard the conversation by the second telephone I had hidden in my room. They only found half of the body, hidden in the forest. Quickly I got up and got dressed. I went out by the window, and hid in the back sits of my father's car before he got ready.

He drove till he reaches the wood, got off the car and, with the Chief and other policemen, walked through the trees. I waited a little bit and then, when I was sure they wouldn't hear me, I started following them. Walking in the darkness of the forest, with no light but the moon and a quite far torch wasn't that pleasant, as someone may expect. After a while, I heard a voice from beside me. No, wait, two voices. They were two boys of my school. I didn't know them, but I was pretty sure I had seen them in Harris' class. I could have said one of them was the Chief's son. They were following the police like me, but... Why? I got closer to them, they even had a torch, and I revealed them my presence, touching the shoulder of the one with short hair, who I thought was the son of the chief.

"Wo! Hey, what the hell..?!" Said him scared.

"Shhh! Quiet! They'll see us!"

"She's right, Stiles, shut the hell up!" Said the other one.

"What are you doing here?" Asked me the same one.

"The same you two are doing, but I have no light, can I come with you?"

"Sure you can, but, please, don't ever do it again!" Begged the short-haired one. I laughed softly:

"I'll do, be sure of it!" I smiled "I'm Morgan Greenfire, anyway, nice to meet you."

"Stiles" nodding the other boy, who smiled and waved, "and I'm Scott, nice to meet you too"

"Why don't we go now? They're getting too far"

We started walking again, with Stiles, holding the torch, guiding us.

"Don't you think the torch should be held from the asthmatic one?" Said Scott stopping to rest next to a tree. I waited for him, and then went together after Stiles.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Said Scott pulling me behind a tree.

"Hold on, he's mine" said a voice.

"Hey dad!" answered Stiles. Shit!

"Where's your friend?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's home, he wanted to rest for the first school day." Said Stiles. I had the terrible feeling they would have found us.

"Scott get out. Can you hear me? Get out!"

"Scott's home, dad, I told you!"

The light of a torch searched for us in the wood.

"Move. In the car. NOW!" Cried the chief.

When all the policemen had gone, Scott and I got out from behind the tree.

"What do we do now?" I asked. I started to feel a litter weird and scared. I hadn't thought of a situation like that.

"Let's find our way back" Scott took his phone and tried to light to wood with its screen. I snorted and followed him.

"What's that?" I asked. I heard something. Something like hooves running. Many hooves running. Scott pulled me to the ground, trying to protect me with his own body. The deers ran far and we got up.

"Damn it!"

"What's up, Scott?"

"My inhaler, I can't find it!" He answered. I started to look for it on the ground

"Maybe you dropped it because of the deers" I guessed.

Suddenly, Scott shouted and fell over to the ground. I ran to him and saw what he saw: the other half of the body. My reaction was the same as Scott's and both of us fell down.

He got up and helped me do the same. Then his eyes stopped on something hiding in the trees.

"Run!" He shouted. And so I did. Faster than the wind itself. I heard Scott shouting, so I looked behind me. Where was he? I couldn't see him!

"Morgan, run away!" I heard his voice and did what he wanted. The moment I got out the forest I heard something strange. I heard a wolf howling.

The following day, I saw Scott and Stiles outside the school.

"I swear, I heard a wolf howling."

"It's impossible" replied Stiles "there are no wolves in California since sixty years!"

"I heard it too" I said from behind them. Stiles, after a little shout, turned with a hand on his chest.

"Is that... Your special skill, uh? To appear from nothing?" Asked Stiles. I smiled to him, but I turned serious immediately.

"I repeat, there's no wolves here!" Said he snorting.

"Maybe, but it's a strange thing"

We got in, and the rest of the day went exactly how anyone could have expected it to be.

So I spent that afternoon on the Internet searching for anything about wolves in Beacon Hills and with regret I found exactly what Stiles said: no wolves since sixty years.

A few days later, a week more exactly, I saw Scoot and Stiles in front of a locker.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Hey Morgan! Fine and you?" Answered Stiles, while Scott walked away to reach a girl. She was beautiful, with brown hair, and ivory skin.

"What's wrong with him? And who's that girl?" I asked. Ok, me and Scott weren't actually friends, but I didn't think he'd hate me for the other night.

"She's Allison, a new girl." Stiles answered.

"And what about Scott? Is he angry with me?"

"No, not at all! He's just worried."

"About what?" I asked.

Stiles turned his face looking at me. He had that look which said 'I'd really want to tell you, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't'

"Ok, no problem." I answered smiling

"Will you be at the match Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure! See you there?" He replied. With a smile I said yes. Maybe that one year wouldn't have sucked completely.

During those days, strange things happened. Many people died -the police said it was a mountain lion-, Scott and Stiles were strange -once I saw Stiles throwing balls to Scott, who had his hands bound behind his back-, and I started to see a strange guy, once at school, once outside the school, once at my volleyball practice. He was strange, but he was really beautiful. I started to go out with Scott and Stiles, sometimes. Finally, I had friends. I discovered that Stiles had a bad crush on Lydia, who was Jackson's girlfriend. I didn't like Jackson. He was awesome, but he was.. a snake. On the other hand, Scott was deeply in love with Allison, and she felt the same. He was strange, though. It seemed they knew that strange guy, but when I asked them they just said:

"Who? Derek? He's not a friend, just somebody we know. But promise, stay away from him" I promised, but that only led me to think about him more and more.

Saturday night, the night of the match, came quickly and I went to see it.

Allison, sat next to Lydia, had a banner with writings on it: "Jackson we luv you" and "Jackson is #1"

I snorted. Please, don't let Scott see... To late. Scott had turned to Allison, and he saw the banner.

"Damn it!" I whispered.

He started to play more violently than before and he took his team to the victory. They won! I stood up and raised my hands, but then I saw Scott lying on the field. Stiles reached him and took him to the locker room. I followed them. Running towards the locker room I saw Derek at the border of the field. I looked at him for a second, and then ran after my friends.

I will never forget what I saw. Scott was ON the lockers, but he wasn't Scott. Well, I mean, sure he was Scott, but he looked different. He had amber eyes, and sharp teeth and he.. Looked like a wolf. He acted like an animal, walking on hands and feet, and he was growling.

"Morgan go away!" Shouted Stiles. But I couldn't. I was paralyzed. Then suddenly Scott shifted back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You tried to kill us" Stiles said. It was he. It has always been him. The girl in the wood, the driver, the man in video shop. He killed them.

"It wasn't me, Morgan, I swear! You got to believe me!" I looked up at Scott's face. I don't know why I believed him. Everything in that room was screaming I shouldn't, but I did.

"I'll tell you everything"


End file.
